


Undone

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [17]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, mirror sex boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: 31 days of wayhaven day 3: mirror
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Kudos: 24





	Undone

She gazed into the mirror propped against the wall with a grin.

Water droplets fell from the ends of her hair, still wet from her shower, leaving dark splotches where they soaked the fabric of her open robe. Her fingers traced the curves of her body with the lightest of touches as she admired the marks left behind by her lover’s attentions the night prior.

“What are you doing?” A voice hoarsely called from the doorway.

Cecilia looked up to meet Ava’s gaze heavy with reignited desire. It only made her smile widen. “Just admiring your handiwork.” She gestured to the skin exposed by her open robe.

Ava crossed the room in a few strides, coming to stand behind her. Pale eyes met hers in the reflection before they greedily raked over her body. Large hands hovered over her hips hesitantly. Exciting anticipation was building up as she awaited the touch.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Concern replaced the lust. It made her chuckle.

“I can assure you I enjoyed every part of it.” Cecilia guided Ava’s hands to her waist, desperate to feel her touch. “Especially when you gave me all of these.”

Pale cheeks were greeted by a light flush and Ava’s fingers dug into her hips, pulling Cecilia back against her.

Even in loose sweatpants and an old shirt, Ava was still the most breath-taking woman she had ever seen. Loose waves of golden thread brushed just over her shoulders and Cecilia was reminded of how it felt to run her fingers through it the night before.

Hands slid up her sides, fingers curling in the shoulders of the satin robe to push it off of her figure, the shimmering fabric falling between them. For a long moment, Ava just stared silently, but the small smirk on her face was loud enough.

“Can’t get enough of me?” Cecilia purred. Her head tipped back against one of Ava’s broad shoulders, gazing up at her through dark lashes.

But the vampire’s eyes were still trained ahead of her. “You jest, and yet, there is so much truth in that statement.”

Cecilia shivered as Ava began to connect the bruises she had left behind with a whisper of a touch.

“If I had it my way,” she muttered warmly in her ear, “I would have you like this all the time.”

Cecilia couldn’t help the gasp that left her when Ava squeezed her thigh. “Naked?”

She chuckled. “Not to mention covered in evidence that you’re mine.”

“Possessive, much?” Strained words refused to let go of her playful tone.

A blonde blow quirked up curiously. “Is that a problem?”

“No.” Fingers curled around Ava’s wrist who was teasing the sensitive skin of her slick thighs. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ava grinned, clearly pleased by the answer as the hand now slipped between her legs. The sensation making her eyes flutter shut and lips parting—until Ava’s other hand gripped her jaw, taking her by surprise.

“I want you to watch yourself come undone by me.” A dangerous smile was accompanying the gruffness of her voice.

A rush of excitement overcame her. She began to grind into Ava’s hand, searching for more. She was at her mercy.

Her gaze met the vampire’s in the mirror, the green darkened by desire as she touched her. Their gazes never strayed from the reflection, even when Cecilia’s knees began to tremble and relied on Ava’s arm to hold her upright.

Ava pulled enough gasps and moans from her to fill the room, but she could never get enough of the sound. It was music to her ears. She was the cause of her pleasure. She was the one that made Cecilia writhe against her fingers and legs quiver so much that they were both sure she would fall.

Ava’s name was among the others in the form of broken cries. She clawed at the woman’s persistent hand, the mounting pleasure making it harder to keep the eye contact that had been demanded. It did nothing to slow her.

She did not stop until her promise was fulfilled and Cecilia was limp and shaking against her as she rode the high of her climax.

Once sure she would be able to stand without collapsing, Ava let go, only to push a hand down between her shoulder blades to have her bent over in front of her.

Cecilia’s hands planted on the wall on either side of the mirror, the heat of her quickened breath fogging up the glass.

She watched in the reflection as Ava knelt down, her arms coming to wrap around her thighs, until her face was hidden from view. The plan was known once her mouth was on her, tasting the mess Ava had caused.

Being careful of the over-sensitive areas, her tongue ran over her. Cecilia’s hands clenched and her nails left little half-moon marks embedded in her palms. Her forehead was pressed against the mirror as she required all the support that could be given. There was nothing to truly watch, only to allow herself to get caught up in the feeling.

Minutes were altered to seem like an eternity of bliss until Ava pulled away, kissing her buttocks once before standing, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, and pulling Cecilia into her arms.

She sighed against her, melting into the embrace. “Thank god I convinced you to call out for work today this morning.”

Ava laughed gently, kissing the top of her still-damp head. “It wasn’t a hard decision at the time, I suppose.”

“So what I’m hearing is that whenever I want something to go my way, I should just show you my boobs?” She asked, considering what else she could use her new-found powers for.

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t push away a growing smile. “Hush or I will go in.”

Cecilia wound her arms around Ava’s waist, her giggles filling the space between them. They both knew her words had no weight behind them in this situation.

After a few seconds, Cecilia shivered, the cool air finally getting to her. “Now, can I either have my robe back or you take me to bed because I’m getting cold.”

The answer was easy and she was definitely going to be kept warm.


End file.
